Tia Desconhecida
by Meua Black
Summary: Durante a Expedição de Harry, Hermione e Ronald em Hogwarts um pouco antes da batalha final, quando estão todos dentro do salão principal uma verdade se revela. Como Hermione a conhece? E o que a severa Professora Minerva acha dela? M porque sou paranoica. Harry Potter não me pertence.


Sinopse: Durante a Expedição de Harry, Hermione e Ronald em hogwarts um pouco antes da batalha final, quando estão todos dentro do salão principal uma verdade se revela. Como Hermione a conhece? E o que a severa Professora Minerva acha dela?

P.O.V Desconhecido.

Depois que Severus "foge" a professora Mcgonagoll (?) chama todos para o salão principal, ela pede se alguém quer ficar para lutar, mas antes disso ela manda todos os primeiros, segundos, terceiros, quartos, e quintos anos para fora do salão, um primeiro ano se recusa a sair e quando a professora Minerva pergunta o porquê de ela não querer sair ela responde:

-Porque, simplesmente minha família está aqui e se vocês quiserem terão de me tirar a força. -Se vira para Hermione e diz:- Хърмаяни, ако ме отпрати, те ще дойдат и няма да бъде в състояние да ги спре. Трябва ми повече, отколкото имам нужда от теб. (Hermione, se você me mandar embora, eles virão e não serão capazes de para-los. Vocês precisam de mim mais do que eu preciso de vocês.)

Com essa frase Hermione se vira para ela e responde.

-A única pessoa que sabe falar Búlgaro além de mim, que eu sei e minha tia, revele quem você é ou sofrerá as consequências! -Exclamou brava. Depois em Búlgaro continuou: -Ако сте дори леля ми, моля те кажи ми, ми липсва й не се ебаваш с мен, че не знам какво съм способен. (Se você for mesmo minha tia, por favor me diga, eu sinto falta dela não brinque comigo você não sabe do que eu sou capaz.)

A pessoa mistério responde:

-Vem dar um abraço кукла (boneca), a tia veio visitar você e chega numa guerra, porque a Srta não me avisou, você sabe que eu poderia te ajudar Darling.

De repete do fundo do salão aonde estava a Ordem da Fênix vem perguntas:

-Como ela pode ser sua tia? Ela é mais nova do que você. -Ronald Weasley

-Você pode falar búlgaro? UAU que legal! –Ninfadora Tonks

-Peça para ela se revelar estamos em frente a uma guerra e vocês querendo tomar chá e conversar, só mulheres mesmo. –Slughorn

-Ela é minha tia e sabe como eu sei porque enquanto ela falava, falou búlgaro e usou o meu apelido especial, ela não é mais nova que eu na verdade ela já é casada e seu marido eu não conheço pelo simples fato de nunca tê-lo visto. Nympha todas as mulheres em minha família podem falar búlgaro, árabe e russo esse é o essencial se queremos aprender mais podemos ir atrás se não está de bom tamanho. E professor Slughorn o Sr não devia ter falado isso agora vai ter sua bunda entregue a você em uma bandeja de prata e eu estou louca pra ver isso acontecer. Boa Sorte. Titia a Sra poderia tirar seu glamour?

-Claro Darling. -Ela tirou seu glamour e de lá apareceu a mulher mais bonita que todos já tinham visto mesmo os casados. –Prazer sou Erica Granger tia da Mi, e Slughorn vamos duelar eu posso ter sido sua aluna quando dava aula aqui, mas eu não sou mais aquela garota de que se lembram, posso muito bem matar sem remorso como posso ser a pessoa mais amável no planeta...Mesmo quando eu era uma aluna aqui eu já ganhava no Sr nos duelos. Se lembra daquela vez em que estávamos no salão comunal da Sonserina...-Iria continuar, mas naquele momento Ronald grita:

-Como podemos confiar nela se ela é uma Sonserina?

Os sonserinos que estavam na sala olham para mim me questionando, assinto com a cabeça e eles sorriem, agora voltando para Ronald digo:

-Como eu ser uma Sonserina muda suas opiniões de mim? Além do mais vocês precisam de mim mais do que eu de vocês. Agora se vocês acabaram com o interrogatório deixe-me levar os sonserinos comigo para as masmorras e enquanto eu estiver fora é melhor não tentarem fazer planos para me matar, se quiserem saber o porquê peçam para Slughorn.

P.O.V Slughorn

Depois que ela saiu do Grande Salão todos os olhos se viraram para mim e alguém perguntou:

\- O que ela quis dizer que era para perguntar para o Senhor professor?

\- Enquanto eu dava aula para ela, ela era conhecida como a Princesa Sonserina dizia-se que uns alunos mais velhos uma vez tentaram matá-la, ela era uma terceiro ano e levou os três deles em um duelo. Depois disso a maioria dos nossos Sonserinos pararam de implica-la. Vamos dizer que ela pode ser bem tortuosa quando quer ser.

\- Ela falou que era casada, por acaso o Senhor sabe com quem ela se casou?

\- Sim, eu sei, mas não posso contar, Voto Perpetuo. Mas posso dizer que quase a maioria de vocês o conhecem, pode ser por boas coisas ou por coisas totalmente ruins, as opiniões sobre seu marido foram muito distintas em certas reuniões que tivemos. Agora deixem a professora McGonagoll falar.

P.O.V Erica

Depois de sair com os sonserinos do Salão Principal os levei para as masmorras, durante o percurso os sonserinos perguntavam:

\- Quem é seu marido?

\- Como você o conheceu?

\- Por que não está com ele em vez de estar aqui em Hogwarts?

\- Nós conhecemos ele?

-Você é puro-sangue?

-Um de cada vez, primeiramente não irei revelar o nome de meu marido, o conheci quando estava de férias com algumas de minhas amigas, estávamos na Itália, só não estou com meu marido agora pois minha sobrinha precisava de mim, alguns de vocês devem conhece-lo e por último sim eu sou uma puro-sangue, também sou de uma família muito antiga e das trevas a família dos Black, inclusive eu sou madrinha de Draco Malfoy e não, não sou casada com Severo.

-Mas se você não é casada como Severo como pode ser madrinha do Draco?

-Minha melhor amiga é sua mãe, nos conhecemos na Itália eu morava lá, ela estava só de visita e queria conhecer alguns pontos turísticos. Antes que perguntem quando fiz treze anos me mudei para Londres e vim para Hogwarts, antes de vir aqui eu estudava na Academia de Magia e Bruxaria de Roma e só os mais seletos vão para lá. -Chegamos em frente à entrada do Salão Comunal da Sonserina, um primeiro ano disse a senha e continuei –Agora deixe-me voltar para o Salão Principal como Slughorn disse temos de ter planos de batalha, qualquer um que quer lutar contra o Lord das Trevas pode subir comigo, pois pode crer que a partir de hoje à noite ele não vivera mais, pode dizer que é mentira, mas temos espiões para a Ordem no lado das trevas e adivinha onde e em que posição os espiões estão? Desde a posição mais baixa para a do Círculo Interno, de hoje à noite esse Lord não passa. Na verdade esse Lord é só um meio-sangue com um pai trouxa e uma mãe que era quase um aborto, não poderia nem fazer uma simples magia de levitação.

Falei isso e sai andando.

Chegando no Salão Principal, vi que todos me olhavam com suspeita, bem vamos ver o que de fato eles estão dispostos a fazer pelo _bem maior_ , eles não sabem, mas eu fazia quase todas as espionagens para a Ordem. É hora de me revelar.

-Minnie como vai? Então alguma notícia do espião que estava no círculo interno até agora? Garanto que ele tem notícias para vocês.

-Como você poderia saber dele, só eu e Dumbledore sabíamos? A não, é você, você é a tão renomada espiã que ele não parava de falar. Por que se esconder? Por que não falar a verdade?

-Será que vocês acreditariam em uma antiga sonserina que levava no coração a sua casa? Não vocês teriam me interrogado com Legilimência e Veritasserium (poção da verdade). Só a uma pessoa que acreditaria em mim e nela vocês poderiam desconfiar um pouco, depende do assunto ele se sai bem, se não, não.

-É você tem razão não acreditaríamos em você, mas sempre poderia tentar nos convencer de que merecia estar entre nos. Poderia ter tido coragem e nos contado.

-Sou uma Sonserina.

-Isso não é desculpa, todos nós temos coragem é só que alguns tem mais e outros menos, mas mesmo assim teríamos ouvido, você foi uma das mais brilhantes que passaram por aqui, suas marcas são as mais altas, nem Lilian Potter, nem Hermione Granger conseguiram bate-las.

Está na hora de eu contar toda a verdade.

-Como dá tempo para uma história, deixe-me contar a minha. Quando nasci meus pais não queriam uma menina, eles queriam um homem para ser o herdeiro me largaram em uma rua qualquer onde os avós de Hermione me encontraram e me levaram para a casa deles, minha vida foi muito boa ganhei uma irmã dois anos mais tarde, mas quando eu fiz onze anos chegou uma carta, eu sabia que era diferente das outras crianças, na carta dizia que eu podia fazer magia, daí a professora Grubly-Plunk veio lá em casa e disse-me que eu era uma bruxa, no mesmo dia meus pais falaram que não eram meus pais verdadeiros, não liguei para isso, pois foram eles que cuidaram de mim, continuariam sendo meus pais. Cheguei em Hogwarts no meu terceiro ano, nos dois anos anteriores tinha ido para Academia de Magia e Bruxaria de Roma, fiz poucos amigos, mas os que eu fiz fui fiel até o último suspiro, minhas melhores amigas eram e são Lilian Evans agora Potter e Narcisa Black agora Malfoy. Vivia com elas, até que um certo dia Narcisa me chamou para ir passar o natal na casa dela, aceitei, como meus pais haviam deixado eu fui, naquele natal eu descobri quem eram minha família. Prazer Erica Dorea Black, era filha mais velha de Orion e Walburga Black, irmã mais velha de Sirius Orion e Regúlos Arcturus Black, eu amava muito meus irmãos, Sirius era o melhor irmão mais novo do mundo, Regúlos era mais calado não passei muito tempo com ele, pois meio ano depois ele foi morto pelo cara de cobra que se chama de Lord, gritei com todos da família que apoiavam aquele monstro e alguns se juntaram a mim como meu irmão, tio Alphard e Andrômeda, os outros eram muito covardes para falar o que pensavam, depois que falei tudo peguei minhas malas e sai da mansão mais antiga e nobre dos Black e fui morar com meu namorado que agora é meu marido.

-Tá já entendemos que a senhora é uma descendente da Casa dos Black, mas o que isso tem a ver com esta batalha? Por que só aparecer agora de volta ao mundo mágico? Por que sumiu por tanto tempo? –Questiona Filius Flitwick

-Essa batalha só vai ser ganha quando certos objetos forem destruídos, eu nunca sumi do mundo mágico estive sempre protegendo Hogwarts, vocês nunca reparavam que sempre que um professor de DCAT entrava ele nunca iria falar do que viu? Mas quando o Sr Potter chegou tive que parar de fazer essas seleções, pois iriam começar a desconfiar.

Depois disso fizemos planos de batalhas, como a Ordem já estava lá foi mais fácil distribuir os papeis de cada um para qual posto iria ficar. A batalha passou-se rapidamente, nem parecia que já fazia horas que estávamos lutando quando de repente a voz de Voldemort se ouve em Hogwarts.

-Vocês tem uma hora para homenagear seus mortos, depois disso haverá luta até que Harry Potter se entregue para mim. Potter venha para mim e ninguém mais morrerá.

Essa uma hora se passou rapidamente, só vi o Potter saindo do castelo deve querer ir atrás do cara de cobra por si mesmo, eu sei que ele matou muita gente mas o menino ir lá e se entregar é besteira, todos aqui estavam prontos para lutar. Umas duas horas depois novamente se ouve a voz de Voldemort, mas dessa vez estava mais perto, estava em frente à entrada de Hogwarts.

-HARRY POTTER ESTÁ MORTO! Foi morto enquanto tentava fugir para se proteger.

Sério esse homem é um babaca qualquer um pode ver que Harry Potter nunca fugiria de uma luta, até porque isso não está no caráter dos Potters. Só vai acreditar em uma baboseira dessas quem nunca lutou ao lado de um Potter na vida, os mais velhos como eu e os professores todos em algum momento ou outro já lutamos ao lado de um Potter e nós os conhecemos bem, pelo menos enquanto estão em batalha. Comecei a rir em bom e alto som, todos se viram para mim e o cara de cobra tem a coragem de perguntar:

-Por que está rindo? Falei alguma besteira?

-É claro que sim, todo mundo que já lutou ao lado de um Potter sabe que eles não saem da batalha até que esteja tudo acabado, então me perdoe, não, não perdoe, mas isso é muito engraçado.

-Espere você, eu conheço você de algum lugar. –Afirma Bellatrix

-Claro que você me conhece afinal somos primas. Prazer Erica Dórea Black, Chefe das Mais Antiga e Nobre Casa de Black, mas também pode me conhecer por ter te prendido depois de torturar meus colegas aurores até a loucura. Pode escolher qual lembrança quer. –A última parte foi dita sarcasticamente.

-Ora, ora nunca esperaria que a Herdeira da Casa de Black lutasse pela luz. Os Blacks sempre foram os meus mais fieis Comensais da Morte, não é sempre que se vê um Black na Ordem da Fênix.

-Nem todos os Blacks tem bom gosto como eu, sabe gosto de saber que minha casa não ficou inteiramente ruim depois que tive que sair. Cadê o corpo do Sr Potter? O perdeu, ops que pena.

-Como você se atreve menina impertinente, pode ser uma Black, mas não pode falar assim comigo, eu sou Lord Voldemort, ninguém deve falar comigo dessa maneira, caia de joelhos AGORA ou se arrependerá de ter nascido.

\- Sim, sabemos que gosta de ouvir sua própria voz, mas fazer discursos só para ouvi-la é bem hediondo se quer falar para se ouvir fale sozinho onde ninguém conseguirá ouvi-lo e não teremos que lidar com dores de cabeça por ouvir sua voz que imita uma gralha. Então Potter pronto para acabar com isso? –Harry estava ao meu lado, as pessoas apontavam e sussurravam de como ele poderia ter sobrevivido a Maldição da Morte pela segunda vez. Me virei para Thomas e disse: - Como todos sabemos que antes de lutar gosta de ouvir sua voz, faça o favor de fazer seu discurso, mas não se demore temos uma batalha para vencer. Harry faça o favor e começa você a falar Thomas demora muito.

\- Desculpe desaponta-la, mas prefiro batalhar ao invés de falar. –Ao acabar de falar jogou um Expelliarmus, Voldemort que não é bobo coisa nenhuma jogou um Avada Kedavra, mas Harry é mais forte e Voldemort acabou estirado no chão. Virei-me para ele e o parabenizei por ter derrotado esse cara de cobra ninguém merecia ter crescido com ele assombrando suas famílias.

Estava tudo bem ninguém morreu da família Weasley, Remus e Nymphadora Lupin estavam bem, tivemos poucas baixas, prendi os comensais restantes e os mandei para Azcabam de lá não sairiam tão cedo, só faltava achar minha sobrinha. Quando a vi estava aos beijos com Frederick Weasley, não pude me parar e comentei:

-Tá bom ai né? Agora, dá para vocês pararem a Mi quer saber quem é seu tio e agora que não estamos mais em Guerra e eu posso falar vocês querem ficar ali se pegando, que coisa feia tenho certeza que sua mãe e pai te ensinaram melhor do que isso Hermione Granger!

Eles pulam no susto, mas também estavam no maior amasso, Harry começa a vir para o meu lado, chegando ele pergunta:

-Então vai nos contar quem é seu marido?

-Estão prontos para outra história? –Aos seus acenos continuei: -Nos conhecemos quando estava em Roma junto com Lily e Narcisa eram as férias do quarto ano, estávamos indo para começar o quinto ano, uma noite nós saímos para jantar, fomos naquele restaurante em que só eram aceitos bruxas e assistentes, ele estava passando por nós quando eu tropecei e como ele foi criado para ser um cavalheiro me firmou antes de eu cair, estava envergonhada além da conta mas foi só olhar para seus olhos que estávamos perdidamente presos sem desviar o olhar até que nossos amigos pigarrearam para nos tirar de nosso estupor, eu sei pode parecer brega, mas foi assim que nos conhecemos, depois de estar tão envergonhados decidimos que iriamos jantar todos juntos, então jantamos eu, Lily, Narcisa, Lucius, Rodolfo e Rabastan...

-Para tudo, como você pode jantar com Comensais da Morte? Como poderemos saber se está falando a verdade? –Questiona o idiota do Ronald, será que ele não pode ver nada além da rivalidade entre Grifinória e Sonserina ainda bem que a Mi está com o Fred.

-Primeiramente pode pedir a qualquer um dentre os que estavam lá com nós como foi e eles vão te contar a mesma coisa que estou falando, segundo será que você não consegue ver nada além da rivalidade entre Grifinória e Sonserina e por último agradeço a Merlim pela Mi não está com você. Posso continuar ou querem que outra pessoa conte como foi? –Ao não receber acenos de negação virei-me para Narcisa e pedi: -Por favor pode conta como conheci meu marido e como foi o resto das férias, pois dá para ver que não conseguirei contar nada só vão continuar a falar e se eles querem ouvir o conto de um de vocês que seja a mulher que viu tudo isso começar.

P.O.V Narcisa

-Claro que eu conto Erica nem precisava pedir. Foi assim, Erica, Lily e eu estávamos de férias em Roma se preparando para o nosso quinto ano em Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria uma noite decidimos ir jantar fora, estávamos cansadas de comer comida feita em casa, sim uma de nós sabe cozinhar, daí tivemos a belíssima ideia de jantar num restaurante para Bruxas e Assistentes quando entramos lá não temos que esperar nada para acharmos uma mesa vaga, mas enquanto andávamos para aquela bendita mesa Erica tropeçou e como não conseguiríamos firma-la a tempo nem tivemos reação para isso, pois ela sempre é muito bem versada em andar sem tropeçar, nunca tinha visto ela tropeçar era quase impossível, mas como nada é impossível ela tropeçou e quase caiu de cara no chão sorte dela que um cara que passava por ali a firmou no tempo, logo depois de ela ter quase caído descobrimos seus nomes eram Lucius, Rodolfo e Rabastan , claro depois de um tempo percebemos que ele ainda não havia soltado ela e quando olhamos para eles, eles estavam se olhando tão intensamente que sabíamos que nada iria tira-los desse olhar fixado a não ser um pigarreio o que nós que somos tão boas amigas fizemos, quando se soltaram estavam tão envergonhados e isso não ajudava que estávamos lá e continuávamos a tirar sarro deles dois isso só os deixava ainda mais envergonhados. As férias foram divididas entre passar tempo com os meninos, conhecer os locais de turismo, Erica e Rabastan escapando para se encontrarem e jantares caseiros que tínhamos a cada semana com os meninos, onde todas nós levávamos créditos por ter cozinhado quando só uma de nós realmente sabia, mas ela não se importava de dividir os elogios com suas melhores amigas. Durante a última semana de férias finalmente Erica e Rodolfo falaram de seus sentimentos um pelo outro, mas ele estudava em Durmstrange (É assim que se escreve?) e não conseguiriam se ver frequentemente só em alguns passeios a Hogsmead, mas daí teriam que esperar até outubro e eles já não se desgrudavam nas férias, eles pensam que não sabíamos mas de noite ele pulava a janela do quarto dela para dormirem juntos, como Lily e eu achávamos fofo não falávamos nada. A volta para as escolas ira separa-los e como boas amigas não podíamos ter isso, eles se amavam tanto que era uma pena ter de separa-los por um pequeno tempo imagina então se fossem separados por um longo tempo como meses, acho que os dois definhariam sem estarem perto.

P.O.V Erica

Quando Narcisa fez a pausa do conto, questionei:

-Por que não me falaram que sabiam que ele vinha passar as noites? Claro que por sermos criados para sermos exemplos na sociedade e por termos respeito por você e Lily não faríamos nada, foram vocês que colocaram as lingeries sexys na minha mala, será que vocês previram que euzinha iria encontrar meu boyfriend enquanto na viagem. OMG! Vocês sabiam, sabiam que iriamos encontrar os guris nessa viajem.

-Claro que sim, eu sabia mas não contei a você e Lily, pois pensei que deveriam saber eles por suas próprias pessoas e não pelo que os outros falavam e como pode ver acertei. –Narcissa sabe que eu nunca poderia ficar com raiva de minha melhor amiga.

-Espera aí! Você, minha tia se casou com Rabastan Lestrange? Agora como é que a Lady Malfoy e Lady Potter conseguiram que Você e Rabastan não ficassem longe um do outro?

-Bom no começo nós pensamos que seria mis difícil de convencer Dumbledore a aceitar um Lestrange que já iria começar no quinto ano junto com nós na escola, mas foi fácil, o bonito mesmo foi ver o reencontro dos dois na hora da seleção. –Narcissa respondeu com um tom que implicava que ela até hoje não havia esquecido.

Flashback ON

Chegada do Rabastan em Hogwarts.

Estávamos todos esperando que a seleção começasse, estávamos todos morrendo de fome, não conseguimos comer nada no trem e nem tomamos café tudo porque as minha duas melhores amigas não conseguem se aprontar na hora e acordaram tarde demais para tomar café. Aleluia a seleção acabou, o quê? Por que Dumbedore se levantou de novo?

-E por último nós estamos orgulhosos por receber uma transferência de Durmstrange muito bem recomendado, o Sr Rabastan Lestrange.

Espera aí ele deveria estar em Durmstrange, meu deus o que as minhas amigas aprontaram?

-SONSERINA!

Depois disso eu só vi ele andando na direção onde eu e meus amigos (Lucius, Rodolfo e Narcisa) estávamos sentados, chegou e sentou-se ao meu lado, nem disse-me uma palavra. Fiquei com raiva e perguntei:

-Como assim, você chega é selecionado na Sonserina, não dá um beijo de saudação para a sua namorada e começa a comer! Claro é típico dos homens...

Quando percebi ele estava me beijando e não era qualquer beijinho, era aquele beijasso de cinema, qualquer um ficaria envergonhada, mas eu nem um pouco vermelha não fiquei.

-LESTRANGE SOLTA A MINHA IRMÃ! NÃO IREI ME REPETIR. O QUE É QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO EM CIMA DELA DESTE JEITO?

-Primeiramente Black isto se chama de beijo, segundo ela não está reclamando e terceiro nós estamos namorando. Alguém tem algo contra? Não? Então voltem a jantar!

Flashback OFF

-Foi mesmo uma lembrança que não se pode esquecer. E sim me casei com Rabastan Lestrange.

Suas reações foram as melhores quem tinha comida na boca (haviam pedido aos elfos trazerem comida, pois estavam com fome e sede) cuspiram tudo fora, a Mione foi a mais cabeça aberta que não fez um escândalo por causa disso. Até parece que eram eles que tinham se casado com Sr Lestrange não eu. Não essa geração não sabe que existe um lado cinza entre Trevas e Luz.


End file.
